Brownfeather's Prophecy
is the 3rd episode of the 10th season of ''Judge Mia'', and the 49th episode overall. The events in this episode take place in 1326. Summary Brownfeather predicts that Yonkers will soon have a great famine. She gathers a group of followers called the "Children of Brownfeather", who raid the other citizens for food. Mia has to get everyone under control, before it goes to far! Plot The episode starts with Brownfeather sleeping, having a dream. The dream is about The Great Spirit telling her that there will be a great famine in the land. Brownfeather wakes up, frightened. The next morning, Mia spots Brownfeather assembling the citizens of Yonkers in a big crowd. She tells everyone about the vision she received last night. The citizens are doubtful, asking why they should believe her. That moment, and farmer runs in, screaming "The farm's ran out of food!". The crowd instantly believes Brownfeather, asking how they can save themselves. Brownfeather tells them to collect all the food they can. Mia just rolls her eyes, and walks over to the courthouse. Nut comes in and says the case in cancelled so everyone can stock up on food. Mia just rolls her eyes again, and goes on her lunch break. She's about to open her lunch box, when Smokey (now a follower of Brownfeather) swoops in and grabs the box from her. Smokey says "Viva la Brownfeather", which is the call of every Child of Brownfeather, and he runs away. Mia just shrugs, and goes out to eat. She goes to get lunch at Mama Java's Coffee House. But the coffee house is jammed-pack with other citizens, trying to get a scrap of food. Ginger announces that her store is almost out of food, even the coffee. Suddenly, everyone hears gunshot and turns to see the Children of BrownfeatherThis particular group consists of Ice Cohd, Unnamed Poodle, and Unnamed Cat. The whole restaurant turns into a blood-thirsty mob, pushing and shoving and shooting eachother. The "Children" demand that Ginger gives them all her food, adding "In the name of Brownfeather". Mia escapes the coffee house, and rushes home. When she gets home, Matilda and the twins and there. Matilda says that there was a shooting at the preschool, and that they were going out of town. Mia tries to tell them that it is just Brownfeather stupid, but they don't listen. ***Commercial Break*** After the break, Mia is watching the news. Elmer is the newsman. He talks about Brownfeather and her vision, and interviews a Child of Brownfeather. Suddenly, the newsroom is taken over by the Children, replacing Elmer with Unnamed Bear (Number 3). Matilda gets fed up, and she, the twins, and Fransisco leave the house to get out of town. Mia also gets fed up, saying that she's going to stop Brownfeather once and for all. She just got out of the house, when Birdena and Buck appear, saying, "We're coming with you". Mia lets them come, and the scene changes to Brownfeather and the Children. Brownfeather thanks them all for gathering the food. "We want our food back!" Mia screams, she and Birdena and Buck barging into the crowd. Brownfeather orders her Children to "smite" them, and the scene changes again to Matilda, the twins, and Fransisco trying to get out of town. But at the front of the line, Unnamed Cat (Number 2), who is a Child, is preventing everyone from leaving town. It goes back to the Brownfeather/Crowd scene. The Children have tied Mia, Birdena, and buck up. The countdown starts until the full moon, the predicted time that the famine will start. But after the countdown, there is still not famine. Brownfeather claims that it will come, but the Children go into an uproar, and attack Brownfeather. After she is down, the Children rebel. They call off all of the assaults on the citizens. The scene changes to Mia is a court case, The People vs. Brownfeather. Brownfeather is found guilty, and goes to jail. Characters Buck's Lil' World Quotes *"You'll all be sorry when the farms run out of food!" - Brownfeather Trivia/Goofs *This is the second time Mama Java's Coffee House has been mentioned in the show, the first being Grouch vs. Mama Java. Footnotes Crowd